Hetalia Fairy Tales
by InnocentStorm
Summary: All fairy tales hold a grain of truth. What would happen if these fairy tales were based on the experiances of the countries? Read your favorite fairy tales with a Hetalian twist. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own the original fairy tales. All rights belong to the owners
1. Hansel and Gretel

Once upon a time, there lived a happy little family. A father, mother, and two twin boys. They lived comfortably together in a small hut. Until a famine came over the land that is. The family became poor and hungry.

The mother of the family had sandy blonde hair pulled into two pig tails and distinctly large eyebrows. She _was_ a nice woman before the famine, but as the family got poorer and poorer she began to blame her children. The twins were cute, innocent little boys. For the most part, the two looked exactly the same. Dirty blonde hair, white dresses with red bows around the collar, and glasses covering their wide eyes. However, the two had a few differences. The older of the two was a shy boy named Matthew. His hair was longer and wavier than his brother's, and there was a odd curl sticking out. His brother was an outgoing child named Alfred. He had messy hair with a cowlick, unlike his brother.

The mother seemed to take out her anger on the oldest. Matthew never took the yelling very well, but Alfred always came to his rescue, always shouting about being 'the hero'. Oh, how Mother hated them... She tried her best to keep her anger, but the stress was always to much. There was only so much that she could take... Now where is their father, you ask. He desprately works in the city, only to be paid enough to buy a single loaf of bread a week. He trudges home every evening his wavy hair falling out of its low ponytail, and his french blue eyes dreary. Every night he hid his tiredness from his beloved wife and children.

Eventually, Mother couldn't take it anymore. She wanted the children out of the house. No questions asked. Father pleaded and begged with her, but even he knew that it was hopeless. No way to stop his wife when she set her mind to something. Little did the couple know that they were being listened to. Two pairs of glasses-clad eyes exchanged glances.

"Oh, Alfred! What will we do?" Matthew sobbed in despair. "Mama and Papa are going to leave us!"

Alfred put finger to his mouth and shushed his little brother, "Shhh~ Don't cry. I'll figure something out. I'm the hero after all."

Later that night when his parents fell asleep, Alfred sneaked out of the house. While he was outside, he noticed something glowing in the dark. He approached the glowing object to find that it was a tin hamburger wrapper. How did that get there? Alfred smiled as a plan formed in his mind, which is very unusual... He grabbed the wrapper and stuffed it into his coat pocket.

The next day, the family made an outing into the forest. Alfred was acting his usual self, pulling Matthew's hand and pretending to be ignorant of what is to happen. He did make sure to look back every couple minutes. His father noticed this, but thought it was just Alfred being Alfred, promptly ignoring it. Matthew on the other hand was a nervous wreck, clinging tightly to his stuffed bear, Kumajiro. Who could blame him? He is unaware that Alfred is carrying out his plan right beside him. Tearing off bits of the reflective wrapper, Alfred dropped the peices behind them.

The FACE family made it to their destination as the sun just started to set. Mother told her boys to gather fire wood to make a fire. The boys did as they were told. And they soon had a fire.

"Okay, boys. You are to stay here while your father and I collect wood further in the woods. Understand?" Mother asked in a strict tone.

"We understand, Mama~!" The twins chorused, Alfred with a cheeky grin as their parents walked away. Matthew looked weirdly at his brother. Why is he so carefree when Mama and Papa are going to strand them in the middle of the scary woods? His brother grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up before mouthing 'The Hero's got it'.

As soon as they were out of sight, Matthew glared at his brother with teary violet eyes. "W-why did you just let them leave?"

"Don't worry, Mattie. We have to wait 'til its dark, or else the hero's plan won't work," Alfred beamed at his crying brother. The 'hero' always has a plan, but that doesn't mean he would tell his 'sidekick'.

The moment the sky grew dark, Alfred stood up and pulled Matthew down the road. Protesting, Matthew attempted to pull him back.

"Alfred! S-Stop it! We're going to get lost!" Mattie struggled against his brother, wanting desprately to stay where they were.

Alfred stopped and turned back to his brother. "Mattie... We're not going to get lost. I promise. Just follow me for a little and you'll see what the hero planned, okay?"

Matthew stared at him for a while. "Fine, Alfred... I-I'm trusting you..."

"Good~" Alfred grinned as he continued to lead his brother down the path. As they went on, Matthew noticed the reflective peices on the ground and smiled. His brother really did have a plan. That smile turned to a frown quickly when Alfred stopped walking. The first thing Matthew noticed was the end of the reflective trail.

"W-What happened to the..." Matthew started, worried and on the verge of tears.

"Something must of picked them up!" Alfred exclaimed. "Let's just keep going, Mattie! We'll find our way home from here!"

"But... Alfred..." protested Matthew as his brother pulled him down the path.

"It's'kay, Mattie~ Let's just keep going!" ignoring his brother's protests, Alfred continued to pull Matthew. It was like this the whole trip, until they reached a house in the shape of a bright pink and blue cupcake.

"Alfred... I d-don't like this..." Matthew stated shakily when they arrived. "It doesn't l-look right..."

"Stop being such a worry-wart!" the younger grinned. Then Alfred's stomach growled loudly, causing the boy to laugh. "Maybe we can find something to eat!"

Dragging Matthew behind him, Alfred walked up to the house and peeked into the window. Inside the oddly shaped house, he found it was as brightly colored as the outside. The walls were a bright pink and the floor a bright, neon blue. Everything else in the small house was either pink, purple or blue; even the man coming toward the door with a plate of bright cupcakes. Wait, the man coming toward the door! Alfred moved back as the door opened and the man walked out with a bright smile. Matthew just stared at the man with a mix of fear and nervousness.

"Why, 'ello poppets~" the man greeted them happily. "Would you like a cupcake?"

The twins looked at each other before smiling, Alfred grinning as his older brother gave a shy smile. Alfred spoke up, "Really, dude? Really?"

The man laughed, kneeled down to their level, and held out the plate of cupcakes to them. "Of course, poppets~ Take as many as you'd like~"

Both of the boys took a cupcake, saying a small thanks to the man. The man smiled happily as both took a bite from their cupcakes. Alfred quickly finished his first and took another, globbling it down while his brother took small bites of his first. Soon enough, they both started to feel strangely tired. Brushing it off as a long and tiring day, Alfred took another cupcake from the strange man before collapsing to the ground.

Matthew watched with horror as his dear brother hit the ground. Immeadiately after, he dropped his cupcake to the ground. The strange man only laughed and picked up the unconcious Alfred. Carrying him, he dragged a shocked Matthew behind him into the house. Matthew only cried and struggled against him as the door was slammed shut.

The door was quickly locked by the strange man. As the man began to walk toward him, Matthew quickly retreated from his path with cloudy eyes. The man walked straight past him and put the still unconcious Alfred in a cage. Matthew stayed silent other than the small sobs of fear that left his mouth.

"Come here, dearie~ I won't hurt you!" grinning with swirling eyes at Matthew, he approached him slowly. Matthew backed away from him at the same pace until he hit the wall behind him.

* * *

It was only a few months ago, that day they entered the cupcake wizard's, whose name turned out to be Oliver, house. And in those some odd months, Alfred and Matthew both worked on a plan to get out. Matthew, unlike his brother, had little time to think as he was always being forced to help Oliver make his cupcakes. So Alfred was left to the planning. Tonight was the night they would escape.

"Mattie! Pssst! Mattie!" Alfred tapped on the bars of his cage to grab his brother's attention.

"W-What is... it, Alfie..?" his brother looked to him a bit jumpy. You see, over these few months of helping Oliver with his special cupcakes, he sustained some mental damage... How couldn't he? Matthew was forced to deal with bodies everyday.

"I have an idea to get out! I'll be the hero and you can be my sidekick!" he grinned weakly, as he was starving himself, against Oliver's wishes, and it took a great toll on him.

"Actually... I have a plan already, Alfie..." Matthew smiled sadly at his weakened brother, "He's p-planning to... bake you cupcakes... We can get rid of the Cupcake Man t-then..."

Just as he finished speaking, Oliver walked into the room with his usual grin.

"Hello poppets~" he sung as he walked to Mattie and Alfred. "How are you doing tonight~?"

Matthew flinched away from him and held his head down. His brother glared at the man that was approaching him. He simply ignored the twins' reactions to him and opened the cage, pulling the weak Alfred out.

"Let go of the hero, Cupcake Man!" Alfred struggled weakly in his grip. Oliver only laughed while carrying him to the kitchen. He smiles happily while humming a familiar tune under his breath. Bending over in front of the bright pink oven, he checks the temprature quickly before turning around.

In front of Oliver stood the small Matthew with a determined expression. His brother sent Matthew a startled look, as if asking what he was doing or where his fragile twin brother went. The only response he got was a shy smile from Matthew. Approaching the confused Oliver, Matthew gave Oliver an unnaturally strong push.

The force of the push sent Oliver falling into the oven. Screaming and twisting in pain, Oliver glared at the small boy that doomed him. Alfred had already squeezed his eyes shut and could only hear the agonizing screams of the Cupcake Man. As Oliver's screams faded, so did his body. His charred remains slept in the small oven. Stepping up to the oven door, Matthew closed it gently and walked over to his brother quietly.

"Come on Alfie... I-Its over now.." he spoke softly. Alfred nodded, still a bit scared of his brother who just pushed someone into a burning oven. The twins then set off, hand in hand, away from the cupcake shaped house and back home.

After hours of walking, the two reached their home. Alfred ran to the door, knocking excitedly. His twin, Matthew, however stood behind him meekly.

"Papa! Mama! We're finally home!" the twins chorused, one much softer than the other. The door swings open and their Mama looks at them with tears welling up in her eyes. Their Papa comes up behind her and picks up the boys in a massive hug the moment he saw them.

Eventually, their shocked Mama joined in the hug, seeing as she regretted her decision to leave them. All four of the FACE family stayed in their group hug for what seemed to be hours, tears flowing and hearts soaring at the fact they're together again.

Only Matthew could hear the bubbling, familiar laughter of the Cupcake Man floating around them and his voice whispering softly in the wind, "_It'll never be the same, poppet~_"


	2. Little Red Riding Hood

"Be sure to give grandmama a kiss for me, Matthieu," a tall blond man said to his son, hugging him tight. His son was frail for a teen, and had a hard time constantly living in the bustling city of Paris with his father, Francis. Due to this, he was being sent to the country-side where his grandmother lived. It was hard for him to leave his Papa behind, but it couldn't be helped. His father was the owner of a busy little cafe slash bakery that needed full-time attention.

"Okay, Papa... I'll miss you..." the soft spoken boy responded with tears gathering in his eyes. Behind him, his 'Uncle' Antonio was loading Matthew's possessions into the back of a car. Since Francis was otherwise preoccupied in the city, he had asked his best friends to make sure his son to his grandmother's safe and sound.

"Time to go, nino," the Spanish man, his uncle Antonio, said. He smiled warmly at Matthew, easing his nerves of leaving his Papa. Matthew nodded and climbed into the car with his uncle. Antonio set the car into drive and started down the road, leaving Francis waving behind them.

* * *

The country-side was a beautiful place in Matthew's opinion. He loved the old buildings, gentle breezes, and the fresh air. He felt as if he could breathe, unlike when he was in the city. As the car drove through the nearby town, Matthew sighed. He wouldn't enjoy the walks to the town. Despite the distance from the town, his grandmother didn't own a car. She preferred to walk to town and back through the gravel path through the forest her home resided in. One of these days she'll run into trouble. He really didn't want that.

When Matthew arrived to his grandmother's, the short white-haired woman hobbled out to greet him. She scooped the pale boy into her slim arms and embraced him tightly. Soon enough, she released the boy after he gave her a peck on the cheek. Meanwhile, Antonio was taking bags out from the car, setting them down on the gravel road.

"Oh, thank you dear," the elderly woman smiled at Antonio, "I can take it from there, and I'm sure my lovely grandchild will help, oui?"

"No, no, I will help. Its no problemo~" he laughed warmly, picking up three of the bags in his arms. Matthew took the last bag and followed inside the small, light yellow two-story house.

Later that night, the trio sat down at the table enjoying a warm home-cooked meal. After all of the bags were put away, Matthew's grandmother insisted that Antonio stay for a meal, as a thanks for all his help that day. Antonio participated animatedly in the conversation, telling stories of his home in Spain and of his childhood misadventures with Francis. Oh, how Matthew loved hearing about the adventures that his father used to have. He could only dream about having escapades like his father, due to his shy nature and frail body. Every time he went out it wasn't for long, barely long enough to make it around a street block, let alone have an adventure around the city.

* * *

It has been months since Matthew's first night with his grandmother. His father had stopped by on occasion, whenever he had time off from the cafe. Nonetheless, Matthew was content there. He regularly walked to town, staying close to the gravel path. Today, however, his grandmother sent him to pick up some groceries from the town, simple things such as food and household goods.

As he was walking shop to shop, Matthew stopped to chat with one of the shopkeepers, Carlos. He ran a popular ice cream shoppe that was the birthplace of multiple unique flavors, such as mango and pineapple upside-down cake. More often than not, Carlos treated the boy to ice cream due to the kind boy's help on occasion.

"Hey, Matthew. Did ya hear about the wolf in the woods?" Carlos's tan face was pulled into a smile, a cigar sat unlit between his teeth. Matthew returned the smile.

"This is the first time I've heard about it, eh," he responded. He hadn't seen it either, which was odd considering the amount of time he spent walking through the forest.

"Huh. Thought you would have. You do live around there..." he shrugged, "Well, according to Elizaveta, there was a large wolf running around the forest now. Left a weird print."

"R-Really..?" the teen shuddering a bit. "That's startling..."

"Don't worry, kid. You'll be fine. Hey, want to come in for your favorite?" he smiled, pointing a thumb at his shop behind him.

"Sure, eh... Thanks," Matthew smiled at the man. The two walked in and sat down, chatting amicably with a carton of mango ice cream between them as usual. For some reason, Matthew got along better with people older than himself rather than those his age. He didn't care to figure it out.

After bidding him a good bye, Matthew walked back to his grandmother's. The white wolf stories he heard in town made him cautious on his journey home. He stood out quite a bit already, with his large red sweatshirt hoodie that hung loosely on his body.

Above him, he heard the distinct sound of thunder before rain started pouring down on him. Startled, Matthew pushed his hood over his head and rushed over to a nearby tree. Of all the days to rain, it had to be the day that he heard all those stories. He slid down the tree to sit against the base. Looking up to the sky, Matthew sighed. He could be there for a while.

* * *

Behind a nearby tree, a pair of ruby-red eyes were trained on the young man taking shelter from the rain. _'Now what do we have here? Kesese~ Such a pretty little thing.'_ the man thought. On top of his head, two fluffy silver ears perked up as a silver tail swayed behind him. Slowly he skulked closer, tapping the boys shoulder from his position near the tree.

"What are you doing? Are you okay?" he asked the boy. The albino wolf-man put on a mask of a friendly little sheep for the nervous looking boy, he didn't want to scare the little one away just yet. He smirked internally when the teen jumped.

"W-Who are you..?!" Matthew's soft voice called out in fear. It couldn't of been the wolf people have been seeing, now that he thought it through. Calming down, he sighed and smiled a little at the kind looking man.

"Name's Gilbert," he smiled, careful to hide the slightly extended canines that served as fangs. "You didn't answer my questions."

"O-Oh, I'm just staying out of the rain..." the teen pointed out at the uncovered path, "Matthew, by the way..."

"There's a cave nearby, Matthew. You can wait out the storm there." he suggested to him before thunder sounded with a loud boom nearby. Matthew jumped at the sudden loud noise, standing up quickly and nodding in agreement to the suggestion. Though he was slightly nervous going anywhere with the stranger, the man seemed trust-worthy. Gilbert quickly led the way to the cave, not to mention it was his lair as of a few weeks.

The two let out a breath as they entered the dry cave; Gilbert sighing in content, Matthew a bit out of breath. Matthew leaned against the cave wall, unaccustomed to the quick pace Gilbert had taken on. Noticing this, Gilbert pushed his facade of kindness on again. As much as he disliked putting on this mask, he wanted to gain the boy's trust. Which usually isn't easy... People tended to flinch in fear as he showed his albino face, and the wolf traits didn't help.

"You okay, birdie?" Gilbert asked the boy. "You look a bit tired."

"I-I'm fine..." Matthew stuttered, blushing a significant amount in a mixture of embarrassment and exhaustion. His eyes started to flicker closed and open. "Just tired..."

"Go ahead and sleep then," Gilbert couldn't believe his good luck. If the teen was tired, that made his goal all the much closer. Keeping the boy to himself would be much, much easier when he fell asleep.

"W-Would you wake me up when the rain stops..?" he asked. He was hesitant to trust this strange Gilbert character with his sleeping body. He could just kill Matthew and take his possessions. Matthew didn't want that to happen, but he was too tired from the long day and exposure to the rain.

"Ja! Of course!" Gilbert smiled at him until Matthew fell asleep against the rock. Inside his head, a plan to get this boy was forming. Oh, this wolf just couldn't wait.

* * *

The next morning, Matthew found himself snugly tucked into his bed. He couldn't recall when or how he got there, all he knew was that he was in his own room. It wasn't too odd for him not to remember. He was a deep sleeper but... Gilbert couldn't have possibly known where he lived at all, let alone gotten him inside. Maybe his grandmother found him and brought him back, but Matthew doubted it. Despite his grandmother being fit as a fiddle in her old age and Matthew being nearly light as a feather, she couldn't carry both a teenager and the basket of groceries all the way home. Seeming as the only other explanation would be sleep walking, Matthew promptly decided that Gilbert had somehow taken him home while he was sleeping.

"Grandma...?" Matthew called out as he rose to his feet. No response came, so he padded out of his room to search for his dear grandmother. He wandered around the house in search of her. Each empty room he came across made his worry for his grandmother increase tenfold. By the time Matthew climbed the stairs, a headache raged behind his skull. Gilbert couldn't of hurt her, could he? Walking into his grandmother's bedroom, he stopped at the door.

"Grandma..? Are you okay? You look a bit... off," he spoke softly to the figure that lay under the sheets. He could see her curly white hair sticking out from under the covers along with a patch of abnormally pale skin for his grandmother. Worried, Matthew hurried to the bedside and put a cool hand on 'her' forehead.

Gilbert snickered inside his head. This boy... was all too dense. Did he honestly believe that Gilbert was his grandmother? Apparently so because Matthew seemed genuinely worried about his 'grandmother'. He coughed weakly, trying to make his voice sound like the woman's (whom he had... gotten rid of while her grandson slept).

Now you must understand, Gilbert hadn't meant to kill her but he simply couldn't help it. You know, lupine instincts and all. She was fighting back, yelling at him to leave her innocent grandson alone when he barged into the house, Matthew in his arms and fangs showing in his smile. It made her a threat and he didn't like threats when they kept him from something he wanted.

"I'm fine, just a bit under the weather, dear," he sounded ridiculous with a high voice. Matthew's eyes narrowed and he took a step back. This was most definitely not his grandmother, she most definitely didn't have a German accent.

"Who are you? What did you do to my grandma?" his voice spoke out surprisingly level and calm. On the inside however, he was panicking.

"Well, looks like you figured that part out..." sighed Gilbert. Okay, so his plan didn't work out so well. At least he bolted and nailed shut the windows and doors already. "Your grandma's dead and gone, birdie. Sorry 'bout that."

"W-What..?" Matthew's eyes widened. He trusted this stranger a bit when he helped him in the rain, but he didn't think once he could be this... insane?

"She was being annoying and I was quite hungry. I haven't hunted down anything good in days," Gilbert stated, his ears up and his canines bared in a wolf-like smile. "Plus she would have tried to stop me from devouring you, liebling."

He couldn't do anything, he was frozen in shock and fear. This man- no, he wasn't a man, he was the wolf Carlos was talking about- wasn't safe, he was psychopathic. He killed his grandmother, dressed up like her, and allowed Matthew to believe he was her. The situation he somehow landed himself in was nothing short of crazy.

Matthew didn't even put up a fight as the half-wolf, half-man took him. He didn't fight back as the man took over his life, and locked him away. Nothing could be done, and Matthew was left as a lifeless husk of what he used to be. The sad part was he wouldn't be found, let alone saved, anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter and followed/favorited! **

**I forgot to make this note in the first chapter, but this is a collection of one shots and I will accept requests! So if you want a specific fairy tale or a chapter with certain characters, please leave a review and I will make it happen! **

**Until next time, dearies~!**


	3. Rumpelstiltskin

Now Romulus loved his friend, whom happened to be the king of the realm, dearly but his constant bragging was terribly grating at times. That is how he ended up blurting out a lie. A lie that entailed his precious grandson, Feliciano, could change pasta into gold. Romulus regretted this with his whole being. The king, like most people, wanted proof of this strange claim. So, Romulus was ordered to bring his grandson before the king. And with a heavy heart, the man complied.

"Ve~ Grandpapa, why are we going to the castle?" Feliciano asked curiously, unaware of what his grandfather had done. He often was like this, Feliciano. Throughout the village, he brought a strange sense of cheer wherever he went. His cheerful smile and carefree attitude was very contagious. It didn't help that he was rakishly handsome. He had warm amber eyes and enough of a tan to make his teeth stand out, pearly white when he smiled.

His grandfather sighed uncharacteristically. Like his grandson, he was known to be carefree and upbeat; although, he was also known as a great, fearless general. "The king wishes to see you. I may have told him you can cook pasta into gold..."

"... what? Grandpapa! I'll surely be hung for fraud!" he teared up, to say he was disappointed in his adored grandfather would be an understatement.

"I know, Feli, but I'll figure something out. You will not be punished for this old man's mistakes," his grandfather assured him. A sad grin had taken residence on his face as they walked into the courtroom of the king's giant castle, Romulus' arm wrapped comfortingly around his grandson's shoulders. They were immediately greeted by the king.

The king sat regally in his large golden throne. He was always one for the elaborate, though most would consider his style gaudy. His throne room was a large room painted a bright red color, with intricate gold leaf designs swirling around on the walls. On an elevated stage sat his throne along with his wife's much smaller throne. Behind the thrones were two nearly wall length windows, which were currently covered by thick red curtains. The rest of the room was simply open space with multiple pictures and small tables with flowers flanking each side. Romulus was well accustomed to walking through this room, but his grandson was in awe of the grand room. Though all that was completely pointless to mention. Oh well.

"Welcome!" the king's grandiose voice rang out warmly before addressing Feliciano, "I hope you are ready to prove yourself, my friend. If you can prove your ability I will give you my son's hand in marriage."

This startled Feliciano, he didn't have a choice either way. It was death or marriage to the king's son. He _almost_ preferred death. It wasn't like he didn't like the prince. In fact, they were great friends; at least, Feliciano believed them to be good friends. The prince, Kiku, was a reserved, polite, and handsome young man and didn't open up often. But, nonetheless, Feliciano nodded. His grandfather promised a way out, and he hoped he could in him. He was quickly taken to his quarters, seeing as the king granted him an entire day and night to complete the task.

When he reached where he was to make gold, he took a deep breath. Feliciano was greeted by a small, brick room. Inside the room was a mattress pressed against the far wall along with a kitchen set up on the opposite side. Pots, spoons, and various other appliances to make pasta with were set about the kitchen. All the ingredients Feli could think of were also there. The king seemed to spare no expense. This caused the teen to gulp in fear. Behind him the door closed and Feli stood there lost in despair. It took him seconds of silence before he started to sob and collapse to the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Feliciano's grandfather was pacing back and forth in his house. He needed to fix this. There was no way in the world he would let his treasured Feliciano die. But there seemed to be nothing he could do. After what seemed to be hours, he was torn from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

Who could be knocking at his door? Romulus thought. He hadn't been expecting anyone, he lived far from the village. Since no one ever bothered to come and visit. Especially when it rained as it was now. Romulus went to open the door, his thoughts being pushed aside for a moment.

He opened the door. The man was surprised to find a cloaked figure, dripping wet. He immediately ushered the person, who he assumed was a traveler, into his warm home. Once inside, the traveler removed his hood to reveal dark, chocolate brown hair and hypnotizing hazel eyes. He looked awfully close to Romulus' teenaged grandson.

"Whatever were you doing in that downpour, sir?" Romulus inquired, "Take off your clothes, I'll give you some of my grandson's while they dry. I'll make you some warm soup too."

"Che, I was travelling when it started," the other man scowled, doing as the older Romulus asked of him. He put on the clothes that were shoved into his hands and wrapped himself in the blanket that Romulus had also supplied. Feliciano's grandfather sat him down in a chair the moment he was dressed. Then handed him a bowl of soup. "Thanks."

"Of course, I'm sorry to hear about your distress. Why were you travelling? If you don't mind me asking," he was curious. This mysterious man was very interesting. It wouldn't hurt to learn a bit about him.

"Actually, I was travelling to you," he said to Romulus in full honesty, "You need help, si?"

These word shocked Romulus. He did need help, but how could this stranger know about that? Romulus voiced this thought to the stranger, earning him a sneaky smile.

"That is not of your concern. I'm just here to strike a deal in return for my help," he smiled slightly at the shell-shocked man.

"What can I possibly offer in return?" Romulus was desperate, he would offer anything. Anything in return for his grandson's safety. And that seemed to be exactly what this man wanted him to feel.

"Your grandson," was all he said. It-_he- _was all this mysterious person wanted. As much as it pained Romulus, he couldn't bargain as much as he tried. And, without knowing the stranger's name, he agreed. How he hated to do this.

* * *

The sun had fallen hours ago, leaving Feliciano with only with the light of candles and the occasional strike of lightning. He worked diligently on making pasta, though he had no idea how to turn it into a completely different substance. His hope has dwindled away the moment sunlight was taken away by the tirade of the storm. But keeping busy helped calm him. After another ceaseless hour of making about a hundred types of pasta, his body ached and his eyes were sore. Deciding it was enough, he threw himself onto the bed with closed eyes.

Suddenly a noise sounded through the room causing Feliciano's eyes to snap open. Sitting up, he looked at a figure starting to cook the pasta he had made previously. How did this person get into the room? The door was locked and this person did not look like a guard.

"Who are you?" Feliciano asked the person with a quiet voice. The stranger turned to him with a scowl in place before setting about to his task yet again.

"I'm helping you, or do you want your feet dangling tomorrow?" the man responded with slight annoyance.

"N-No... But why are you helping? Did grandpapa send you?" Feliciano was quite confused. He had never seen this man before, but he must have been sent by his grandfather. Why else would someone help? Unless they get something out of it. Feliciano had no way of knowing that this stranger did have something to gain. Him.

"Your grandfather promised me something in return for saving your life," was the reply as the man was busy going about his work. "Why don't you just take a nap or something, idiota. Everything will be fine in the morning."

Though Feliciano had no idea what the stranger was doing, he obeyed the man. If grandpapa had employed this man's help, he could trust him. Right? With all his fears eased by the appearance of the stranger, Feliciano fell into a peaceful sleep.

Come morning, Feliciano was alone in the room of golden pastas. The stranger was nowhere to be seen, but he was simply waiting for the proper time to take his promised reward. He had saved Feliciano from certain death and that merits him to owning the life of the boy who would be dead otherwise.

The king had sent his guards to go check on the teen, and was quite pleased to find that the guards brought back good news. The king was elated. His friend's word was true. And better yet, he would soon have a son-in-law that could make as much gold as he wished. Feliciano was not as happy as the king was. He yet again found himself in a no way-out situation. He would have to marry his friend Kiku and somehow make more golden pasta whenever the king wished it.

* * *

Their wedding was coming up tomorrow. Kiku couldn't be more happy to speak the truth. The young man had always liked Feliciano, as much as he would deny it in the past. Everything was going smoothly, the wedding was being set up as Kiku sat alone in his room drawing. As much as he would have liked to be with Feliciano, seeing your spouse before a wedding was considered bad luck. Kiku sighed while finishing the picture of his soon to be husband, or wife, or whatever you would call Feliciano.

On the other side of the castle, Feliciano wasn't as happy. He was currently being fitted for an outfit to wear tomorrow. The seamstresses were taking their job very seriously as the outfit was made of the finest. The clothes consisted of a pure white silk top that was very close in style to a kimono and stopped at his thighs, tight white trousers with black lace trim, and a veil of white lace. It suited the teen beautifully, but he hated it. He didn't want to go through with this. Among his flurry of thoughts, he didn't notice that the seamstresses had left him in his chambers. Feliciano laid down on the plush bed in his temporary chambers.

When he looked over to the window, he found it blocked by a familiar figure. The stranger was here. Feliciano leaped up and pulled the man into a tight hug. He hadn't the chance to the last time, he was far too tired and slept through the man's exit.

"You're here to help again?" he looked up at the stranger with innocent eyes.

"No, I'm here to collect you. You're mine now, idiota," the stranger held him close, though he would deny he did later. Before Feliciano could start crying in fear, the stranger quickly explained what Romulus did to save him. Feliciano burst into tears at the end of his recount, but didn't fight the man as he took him along. Eventually, he would accept this man and think not of him as a heartless demon, but someone he could live naught without.

* * *

How he hated this. After the strange man that aided him and his grandson, he appeared in Romulus' house once again. He had told Romulus that the wedding will not happen, that he would take Feliciano before it even took place, that he wouldn't see his grandson again. Romulus' heart ached as he was told this. He begged the man to at least give Feliciano a few years before taking him, but the man was stubborn. The man did give him a chance to make another deal. A deal that if Romulus found out his full name, the man would give back Feliciano. Or at least allow Romulus to see him often. That was enough for Romulus. So he agreed.

It had been years since then and he had no idea what the man's name could be. The man had taken to visiting the old grandfather at the end of every six months. Yet again, it was coming to the end of another six months. This time Romulus swore that he would discover his name. So he sent soldiers out to find possible names of the man. Each came back with numerous, so Romulus dutifully wrote every name down. He would go through all of them, crossing out any he's tried before and rearranging all of them. By the night of the sixth month, he was sure he finally discovered it.

"Old man, have you found my name?" the stranger asked, perched on the table.

"Is it Edward Elric?"

"Fuck no, that sounds like a shrimp's name."

"Is it Levi Ackerman?"

"No, that sounds like a creepy shrimp's name."

"Then could it be Lovino Rumpelstiltskin Vargas?"

"... How the hell did you figure it out?" a look of shock was etched on Lovino's face.

Romulus grinned and patted Lovino on the back, proud of himself for finally figuring it out. Now he could see his precious grandson again. After all these long years he would get to see his smile once again. "That's a secret, boy. Let me see my grandson already."

"Fine, fine. I'll be back," Lovino sighed before muttering something along the lines of 'at least Feli will stop bugging me now' as he disappeared. He was gone for a few minutes before coming back with Feliciano and a bundle in his arms. At the sight of his grandfather, Feliciano launched himself into his arms with an impossibly bright smile.

"Grandpapa! I've missed you so much! Lovi was being such a meanie, not letting me see you!" he cried out as he held onto his grandfather as if his life depended on it.

"But now I have you back, Feliciano. How I've missed you," Romulus hugged back. The duo quickly set about talking and catching up. But after a few minutes of constant chatter, they were interrupted by the sound of crying and a disgruntled shushing coming from Lovino. Feliciano hurried over and took the bundle out of Lovino's arms and went about calming the baby wrapped in cloth. "Is that a baby I see?"

"Si, we found her in the woods and decided to keep her," Lovino said to the surprised Romulus. Within the few years Lovino and Feliciano had together, they had become close. One day as they were travelling, they found the baby girl and Feliciano demanded that they raise the poor thing together. Which they did.

After recovering from the shock, Romulus slowly went over to the men and the small girl. Feliciano giggled and handed the baby over to his grandfather. He held the child in his arms, staring at her. Then his face broke into a grin. "Finally! I thought I'd never have a grandchild!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is short, but I hope you liked it! Thought you might want a sweet ending because of the last ending being not so cheery. Hehehehe *sweatdrop* Anyway, don't forget to R&R! And there's no need to be shy about requesting one, lovies!**


End file.
